sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Mum
Grand Mum is a character from the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. She is the Grand Queen of Enchancia and the mother of King Roland II and Duchess Matilda. History She is first mentioned in "The Amulet of Avalor" by Roland when he tells Sofia the reason he gave her the Amulet of Avalor after it was stolen by Jasper. She told him stories about the Amulet when he was a boy like how it would guide and watch over its wearer. This reveals that she wore the Amulet before giving it to her daughter Tilly. She makes her debut in "Best in Air Show". She first appears after she arrives at Enchancia Castle. She reveals that Count Barnstorm and the Flying Starwings are coming which she's looking forward to, to Roland's shock. Later, she tries to sneak into the Royal Stables but gets caught by Amber and James. After trying to cover herself with claims of ignorance that the twins easily see through, she tells Amber and James she wants to enter the Starwing Amateur Stunt Flyer contest due to wanting to be a stunt flyer ever since she was a little girl. She also tells them that she needs a horse and disguise so Roland doesn't find out and the twins agree to help. During the contest, disaster strikes when a hoop falls on her horse but she gets saved by Sofia's horse Minimus in a way that makes her disguise come off. Grand Mum tries to tiptoe away but is caught by her son. Roland asks his mother why she didn't tell him the truth and she tells her son she felt he couldn't handle it. She then takes part in the Starwings' grand finale along with her youngest granddaughter. She makes her second appearance in "A Royal Wedding", where she informs her family that Amber is heir to the throne since she's seven minutes older than James because rulership of the kingdom is to be handed down to the firstborn. She and Tilly reveal that the latter was the original heir to the throne but passed it down to Roland because he was more fit to rule. Later, she is seen crying tears of joy at her daughter's wedding. Her final appearance is in the series finale. Due to Florence Henderson's death of heart failure in November 2016, she doesn't speak, but her facial expressions show how she's feeling. Both she and Tilly are proud of Sofia's desire to protect the kingdom and take down Vor and encourage Roland to return to the castle. Later, she joins in to help free Sofia from her amulet. Trivia *Technically speaking, as former queen, she should be addressed as Dowager Queen, not Grand. *Much like her daughter, she is more adventurous and knowledgeable about subjects that her son is naive about. *She and Tilly also share the same facial structure, though Tilly got her skin, hair, and eye color from her father, Roland I. *There is a tapestry of her younger self-riding a pegasus that appears in "Tea for Too Many" during the song "Bigger is Better". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Families